


Double Standards For Frisky Angels

by MightyMidget



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brad Paisley - Little Moments, Bunker Fluff, Castiel Drives the Impala, Castiel Swears, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Softie, Dean Teaches Castiel To Drive, Driving Lessons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel in the Bunker, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into, but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. And I couldn't even act like I was mad. Yeah I live for Little Moments like that." - Brad Paisley, Little Moments.</p><p>A big thanks to Adara-Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Standards For Frisky Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adara_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/gifts).



Sam couldn't believe his ears when Dean agreed - first time and with no need for a major attack of the puppy eyes - to teach Castiel to drive, but it was his offer to take him out that very morning which shocked Sam the most. The younger Hunter spent the whole of breakfast pouting and muttering under his breath about spoilt Angels and preferential treatment.  
  
"I don't understand..." Castiel said in a low voice when Sam had finished up his breakfast and was busy washing up his plate at the other side of the kitchen. "Why is Sam so upset by my wanting to learn to drive?" He asked but before Dean could answer Sam turned around and levelled his Brother with a glare.  
  
"It's nothing you did, Cas, but it's just typical of Dean to jump at the chance to take you out for a drive when I had to beg him for months before he'd let me behind the wheel!" Sam snapped and crossed his arms over his chest, sulking like a teenager.  
  
"You were ten years old, and already six foot tall...You couldn't touch -anything- without breaking it...and you wanted me to put you in charge of a vehical? Do I look crazy to you?" Dean said, lounging back in his chair and putting one foot on the table. "Besides, I taught you eventually right?" Sam huffed at his Brother, walking over and snatching up the plates from the table, knocking Dean's foot off in the process.  
  
"Yeah, eventually...when I threatened to tell Dad that you were smoking..." Sam said with a smirk which made Dean lose his smug exterior quickly.  
  
"Yeah well, you always were a little Bitch like that!" Dean snapped, standing up so fast he almost knocked his chair to the floor and reaching out to grab Cas' hand, pulling him up with him. "Come on, Cas..."  
  
"Where are we going Dean? Are you going to show me how to drive now?" Castiel asked, suddenly excited for his first driving lesson.  
  
"Not only am I going to show you how to drive like a Boss..." Dean said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys which he placed carefully in Cas' hand, much to the shock and awe of both his Angel and his Baby Brother. "I'm trusting you with my Baby..."  
  
"Oh Dean..."  
  
"No way! Not fair! You made me learn in a beat up old truck we found in a field, and -he- gets the Impala?!" Sam screamed at Dean all the way down the Hall as the group made their way to the Garage, Dean pulling Castiel along as the stunned Angel was too busy staring dreamily at the keys in his hand to watch where he was walking. "You don't even let me drive her now, how come he gets to?!" Sam whined, and when they finally reached the door to the garage Dean pushed Cas inside, turning to face his Brother with a smirk.  
  
"Because Cas is able to do things for me that you can't...And that more than earns a ride in my Baby..." Dean said, watching as his Brother gagged and went pale at the thought.  
  
"He means fellatio..." Cas clarified from over Dean's shoulder, and that was enough to send the younger Winchester running back to the kitchen with a cry.  
  
"Argh, screw you both! I'm going to get back up!" Sam yelled and slammed the door behind him with a loud crash. Dean turned to lead his Angel into the garage, laughing at the confused look on Castiel's face.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Cas asked, looking back over his shoulder to the corridor where Sam had disappeared.  
  
"See this right here, Angel...This is why I love you." Dean said with a smile, placing a small kiss on Cas' nose. "Now come on...lets take a drive."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
All in all, Castiel was a damn good little driver, and a good Learner. He took instructions very well and always did exactly as he was told - a fact that Dean knew all too well, if you know what I mean. He had already internalized the individual uses for the various knobs and buttons, but needed Dean to show him when to use them and what to do in between. After a few hours out of the back roads where Dean could show him the basics, the Hunter felt confident enough to take him through a quieter side of town to show him the stops and starts, which he took to as easily as the back roads much to Dean's joy. When they finally made home Dean was as proud as he could be in the Angel and was planning a big celebration dinner which included all of Cas' favourites dishes - Dean's Signature Burgers and his Home Made Apple Pie. He was also planning a little after dinner 'exercise' to show the Angel just how much he loved him, and was in fact daydreaming about all the things he planned to do to him when the car suddenly jerked violently and the sound of metal on metal screeched through the air.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Cas yelled as he backed the car into the supporting column of the Garage, grinding the metal against it and scratching off a good deal of the sleek black paint...but Dean's brain had ceased to function, unable to process what had just happened.  
  
"..."  
  
Cas' hand was covering his mouth and his face was a violent shade of red, his eyes wide and staring at Dean like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
  
"..."  
  
The pair remained silent for several minutes, but for Dean it might as well have been an eternity, and he stared at the Angel with a completely blank expression until slowly his expression began to crack and all of a sudden...he was laughing. The Hunter doubled over in the passenger seat as he clutched at his sides, laughter bubbling out of his gut as he gasped for breath in between, and Cas just sat there staring in horror, thinking he had broken his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh my...Cas...Did you just SWEAR?!" Dean gasped and choked out finally, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he collapsed back in his seat. He wasn't even able to think about the damage to his precious Baby because he was far too preoccupied with his Angel and the rising blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I...Dean I am so sorry I didn't..." Cas began to babble but Dean had covered over his face and was laughing again, wishing he had gotten this whole experience on camera...Sam was never going to believe him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean was still laughing when he and Cas finally made it back into the Bunker, and Sam who had been busy in the Library walked out with a confused look at the pair. Dean had a huge grin on his face and one arm wrapped around a shamefaced Castiel, who was practically hunched over and shuffling beside the Hunter. Sam couldn't hold back the grin when he realised that Castiel must have done something terrible to have Dean laughing so hard, and call it sour grapes if you must but Sam was happy to know that the Angel wasn't all knowing and all perfect after all.  
  
"So...How'd it go?" Sam asked in a smug sort of voice and before Castiel could answer, Dean cut across him.  
  
"Castiel said 'Fuck' after he backed up the Impala into a pole!" Dean snorted before bursting into laughter again. Sam stared for several minutes, trying to work out if his Brother had lost his mind completely in the horror of the accident.  
  
"Cas crashed your Baby?!" Sam barked, giving the Angel a critical look but it was quickly wiped off his face when Dean reached up and brought Cas in for another hug.  
  
"Sam didn't you hear me? Cas swore! Cas said...he said...Oh crap I can't even..." Dean was too far gone that he couldn't even speak and that was the final straw for Sam. The younger Winchester threw his hands over his head with an exasperated huff and glared at the Hunter and the Angel.  
  
"Let me get this straight...He!" Sam pointed an accusing finger at Castiel who turned his gaze down again with a blush. "Crashes your Baby, your prize and joy, and he gets a damn hug! If that'd been me...I...you...SCREW YOU BOTH!" Sam yelled, turning to storm from the room and leaving Dean and Castiel alone again. "I'M RUNNING AWAY, I HATE THIS FAMILY!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Dean smirked and shook his head, turning to smile at his Angel and noticing the man was still upset, so he gathered him close and placed a kiss on his head.  
  
"Hey...Baby, its okay!" Dean said in a soft voice but Cas sniffed pathetically and looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"But...Dean I caused so much damage to your car, and you worked so hard and you entrusted me with her safety and I...I ruined it!" Cas howled before curling up into Dean's arms with a heavy sigh. Dean had to hide a laugh behind a cough as he patted the Angel's back, muttering under his breath about 'over-dramatic Angels' and 'bratty little Brothers'.  
  
"Baby, you didn't ruin it...So you had an accident, and yeah I might have been pissed but...it happens. Besides this means that you and I can start on your next set of lessons...Car Machanics and General Upkeep!" Dean said, smiling when Cas peered up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Oh Dean, you really mean it? You would still trust me to look after your car after what I just did?" Cas asked with a broken voice and Dean brought him close, pecking his lips gently.  
  
"Of course I would, I know you'd never do anything like that on purpose...and don't you worry about Sam, he just needs to put on his Big Boy Pants and realise things are different now. If he'd ever asked I'd have let him drive...But I guess he just got so used to me saying no when we were growing up that he stopped..." Dean sighed softly as he realised just how badly this situation must have looked from Sam's point of view. "And maybe I was a bit hard on the kid but it was the only thing Dad gave me that really meant something and I was so used to having nothing...it was always Sammy first but the Impala..."  
  
"She was yours...Something you had to yourself..." Cas nodded, finally understanding just why the Hunter was so protective of the Car his Father had given him. "But you have so much more to yourself now, Dean, perhaps allowing your Brother to share in the car will help to ease the bond between you?" Cas suggested with a smile.  
  
"Yeah you are right..." Said Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "I mean I got a Home now...I got a life...I got..."  
  
"Me..." Said Cas with a little smirk playing on his lips as he stroked his fingers over the Hunters chest, the action making Dean shudder.  
  
"Oh no, I know that look...whats on your mind, Angel?" Dean asked, allowing Castiel to slowly back him up against the wall.  
  
"Well...How about I make up for what I did earlier and show you just how very sorry I am...with any luck I might find a way to earn your forgiveness." Cas said, moving in to kiss and nip at Dean's lips. "Oh please forgive me, Dean...I'll do anything you want..." The Angel slowly slid to his knees, palming over the growing bulge in Dean's pants and staring up at Dean through his lashes, biting his lip playfully. "...Anything at all..."  
  
It was official...This damn Angel was going to be the death of him...again.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam was lying face down on his bed, pouting at the injustice of the whole situation, when the sound of flapping wings announced the Angel's arrival.  
  
"Hey...I'm sorry about that." He said gently..."You okay?" Sam shrugged, not looking up but mumbling into his pillow.  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do...Some way to get back at him..." Sam said with a heavy sigh, completely missing the mischievous grin that spread across the Angels face.  
  
"Well...we could always 'help' fix that nasty scratch. Maybe with a nice new paint job?"  
  
Sam looked up with a huge grin on his face, gesturing with his finger for the Angel to come closer. He walked forward and when he got near enough Sam pounced, grabbing him and pulling him down onto the bed with a soft growl.  
  
"This is why I love you, Gabe..."  
  
"I love you to, Sammich..." Gabriel said and pulled his Moose into a deep kiss, sighing happily. It was good to be Home.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
